Grigori Bazarov
Basic Info Race: 'Vampire '''Class: '''Fighter '''Gender: '''Male '''Date of Birth: '''January 13th, 1869 '''Occupation: '''Unemployed '''Affiliations: 'Bandalag Ulfa '''Hobbies: '''Drinking Alone, Looking Forboding, Brawling '''Theme Song: Infected Mushroom - "Heavyweight" History Grigori Bazarov, born in 1869 in Barnaul, Siberia, was raised by his father, Albert Bazarov, who was but a simple farmer, and his two elder sisters, Eva and Faina Bazarov. Albert’s wife, Kristina, died while giving birth to the unusually large and violently thrashing Grigori. Aside from the guilt that came with that knowledge, Grigori’s childhood was unremarkable, and he was not much unlike any other child, save for the notable size and natural physical prowess he developed during puberty. Grigori grew into a strapping young man with no proper education or particular wit, but enough intelligence to find his way through the work his father had done before him. It was not until much later in his life that Grigori would become truly notable, when he was just on the cusp of 40. Grigori never married, but instead tended to his aging father and the farm work that he'd been doing for nearly his entire life. Eva had wed and now lived apart with her husband and six children, but Faina remained single and she, too, stayed to take care of Albert Bazarov. Grigori had always been somewhat rough around the edges, though not prone to extreme violence. One evening, however, he and Faina began to argue about the care of their dear father. Grigori was stubborn and firm on his opinion, and so, in the heat of the moment, his sister struck him, something she would never have dared done had their father been fit. Infuriated, Grigori struck back, repeatedly, in a fit of rage, and it is no mystery what a man of his size and power, when so maddened, would do to a frail woman just a few years his senior. When Grigori snapped out of his temporary insanity, a bloody mess met his gaze, and there was definitely more of his sister’s lifeless body outside of her than inside. Hearing cries of panic from his father’s bedroom, Grigori stumbled, still not entirely at terms with what he’d just done, to his father's bedroom. When he looked up at his son, spotting his blood-covered clothing, and clearly having heard the commotion, Albert Bazarov drew his own conclusions, and a look of contempt twisted his features. Even given his sorry state, the old man was able to summon up great fury and grief, and Grigori, whose mind was further spiraling into chaotic madness from his father’s reaction, tried in vain to explain himself, to plead his father to calm down. Failing to convince Albert to just stop talking and listen, Grigori succumbed once more to his primal rage, and he brutally pulverized his dear old father‘s face before smothering him with a pillow. Grigori stood back after his madness had subsided once more, taking a moment to realize what exactly he’d just done. His father and sister were both now dead, dead because of him. He had -murdered- two of the people closest to him in his life. Stricken as he was by this grim revelation, he barreled through the entire house, trails of fresh blood going with him, and he tore apart every piece of furniture he could find, smashing it quite thoroughly into pieces. After resting for a time in the den, covered in the blood of his father and sister, he gathered what little wit remained to him and cleaned himself, packed a few necessities, and fled the scene. Not two years after Grigori Bazarov's disappearance, Eva Bazarov and her entire family, including her husband and six children, were all found brutally slaughtered, their bodies horrendously mutilated, blood drained and strewn everywhere. “Blood bath” is an accurate description of what local authorities, neighbors, and close friends to the family were left to find. Despite the best efforts of local authorities, Grigori Bazarov was never found and brought to justice, and seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. In fact, Grigori met a fate quite the opposite of fading from this earth: he was bound to it eternally, sired by a vampire of fifty years, Lana Petrov, not long after the murder of Faina and Albert Bazarov. In his desperate state, such a horrific creature was a welcome sight, and Grigori thought their meeting a sweet release from his pain and inner turmoil. Lana adored her new pet, helping him to hone his newfound capabilities which, coupled with his natural endowments, made him a true terror. Grigori owed to Lana his eternal life and freedom from the rules and restrictions that so infuriatingly bind the living. Together, the two waded blissfully through rivers of blood forged by their brutal and rapacious adventures. After a few decades together, Grigori and Lana parted ways, many families torn asunder in their wake. On his own, Grigori grew much more careful and cautious of the destruction and terror he weaved, practically starving himself compared to the bountiful feasts he’d had in the years spent with his sire. Even observing the considerable decrease in power due to his “diet”, Grigori retains the name he’d made for himself in the vampire community, known by many as “The Russian Rhino,” due to his natural and frankly unsurprising affinity for rampaging and mowing down any and all opposition, whether they be dinner or some fool fledgling come to test his might. In recent years, little has been seen of Grigori, though rumors abound of him casting off his decades-long diet and once again indulging fully in terrorizing any poor human who makes the mistake of going out after dark. Category:Characters